Wound Will Vanish
by Dannae
Summary: One-shot hosszúságú drabble, amiről igazán nem tudok mit mondani. OCXOC barátság ?


**A/N:** Nos… amint látjátok, ez inkább egy „drabble" mint egy „one-shot", de hosszra inkább one-shot. A nyitószín egy olyan harc, amiben sokan vannak: helyszín a valódi világ, egy város, amit elárasztottak a lidércek (Hollow-ok), és több osztagból válogatott Shinigamik jönnek leverni őket, de Tokiiro megsebesül, és… nos innen kezdődik a történet :) Talán enyhe TokiHoshi. (OCXOC)

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Párosítás: **Nincs. Inkább baráti kapcsolat van, de az sok…

**Korhatár: **hát… uh, olyan T?

**Disclamer:** Bleach- nem enyém. Hoshiko, Tokiiro és Himako - enyém. Bee, és nem kapjátok meg őket!

**Figyelem:** Káromkodás, erőszak… a szokásos nyalánkságok :)

**Szavak száma: **2529. Azannya. Sokkal több lett, mint gondoltam… O.o

_**---Wounds Will Vanish---**_

Ismerte ezt a kiáltást. Hoshiko azonnal megmerevedett, ahogy ez a hátgerinc-remegtető ordítás átvibrált a dobhártyáin, pengéje immár visszatartás nélkül hatolt át az ellenséges lidérc karján, bordakosarán, és szívébe fúródott. Már ha volt szíve.

- TOKI! – kiáltott hátra válla fölött, kardjáról egy gyakorlott mozdulattal lerázta a rátapadt vér nagy részét, kis, vad-vörös cseppekkel szennyezve be a földet, ami mohón szívta őket magába.

A fiú nem válaszolt. Hoshiko fülében éktelen visítással megszólaltak a vészharangok, lába már-már önálló életet élve kilőtte őt barátja irányába. Tokiiro nem kelt fel. Nem szólalt meg. Kardja a földön messzire gurult tőle, keze ernyedtem, mintegy utolsó mozdulattal felé nyúlt.

Vér fröccsent, ahogy Hoshiko egyetlen csapással levágta a barátja felé hajoló lidérc gusztustalan fejét, úgy, hogy annak még halálordítását elengedni sem volt ideje. A lány elkapta az ormótlan testet, mielőtt még az összezúzhatta volna eszméletlen barátja testét, majd félredobta, mintha csak egy mocskos rongy lenne. Akire ráesett, sikított, majd lerúgta magáról egy kacifántos káromkodás kíséretében. De Hoshiko nem figyelt rá.

Bénultan meredt a lábánál fekvő fiú békés, vérfoltokkal szennyezett arcába, amit szintén karmazsinnal csíkozott, napsárga haja részben eltakart. Shikakusho-ja szakadtan lógott vékony testéről, fakó bőrét vágások tarkították… de a legrémisztőbb, a mellkasán és hasfalán terjengő vérfolt, három karomra emlékeztető szakadás alatt.

- T-Toki? – suttogta Hoshiko erőtlenül, és térdre zuhant. Észre sem vette a fájdalmat, mikor az éles kavicsok felsértették az amúgy is véraláfutásos bőrt a térdén, és a horzsolásból szivárgó vér beszennyezte a ruháját. Szája résnyire nyílt, ajka remegett, ahogy ujjai ökölbe zárultak a fiú még meleg keze, és egy marékra való föld körül.

Állatias, nőietlen sikoly, a fiú nevének elvadult változata tépte ki magát a lány torkából, ahogy fejét fájdalmas szögben hátraszegte, szemei erősen lezáródtak. Egy pillanatra összes harcostársa megmerevedett, de folytatta a harcot: volt, akinek fel sem tűnt bajtársuk elvesztése.

- Toki?! – mondta Hoshiko rekedt hangon, szemében őrült fény játszott – Tokiiro?! Kiro?! Sz-szólj hozzám, Toki! Kérlek, szólj hozzám! BESZÉLJ! – Hoshiko már a fiú vállait szorította, és szavainak mintegy nyomatékot adva, rázta őt. Tokiiro feje élettelenül dőlt előre-hátra. Hoshiko hangja egyre halványabban, egyre kétségbeesettebben szólt: míg végül a máskor erős nő barátja mellkasára borult, és keserves zokogásba kezdett, nem törődve vele, hogy az ő arca is a fiú vérétől válik szennyezetté.

Egy pár láb tompa puffanással landolt a lány háta mögött.

- Mi történt, Hoshi? – kérdezte egy zavarodott férfihang. Renji.

A lány felemelte a fejét, és kótyagosan, remegő ajkakkal és könnyező szemekkel igyekezett kivenni a hadnagy alakját. Szakadt, viharvert shikakusho, Zabimaru a Shikai alakjában, égővörös hajkorona. Igen, minden kétséget kizáróan Abarai Renji.

- Vidd innen Mako-t. – utasította Hoshi rekedten, mihelyst felismerte a férfit – Mire vársz?! Vidd innen! Nem akarom, hogy ezt lássa!

Hangja durvábban jött ki, mint ahogy akarta, Renji egy pillanatra talán meg is botránkozott volna, ha nem ismerte volna a lányt túl jól. Azonnal bólintott, visszasiklatta kardját a hüvelyébe, és visszafutott a háttérben, egy lerombolt ház maradványai mögött reszkető lányhoz. Hoshiko még távolról hallotta a hangjukat.

- Gyere Mako, elviszlek innen.

- Mi? Miért? A-Abarai-kun?! Mit csinálsz?! E-engedj el! NE! TOKI!

Hoshiko megborzongott. Himako tudta. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Hiszen a testvére… Hoshiko már nem sírt. Mintha egyszer csak elfogytak volna, könnyeinek folyama elapadt. Fejét fölemelte, és hátrasimította a szemébe lógó tincseket: haját a törött csatok már nem tartották vissza, most a száradó-félben lévő, ragacsossá alvadt vér tartotta szorosan fejbőréhez ragasztva. Cselekednie kellett: nincs ideje gyászolni. Gyors, de megfontolt mozdulattal inge alá nyúlt, és előhúzott egy gyűrt szárnyú, fekete lényt: egy Jigokucho-t (1). A levegőbe dobta.

- Négyes osztag, négyes osztag, jelentkezz! Itt a tízes osztag negyedik tisztje, Natsu Hoshiko beszél. Egy orvosra van szükségünk. Egy Shinigami megsebesült, ismétlem, egy Shinigami súlyosan megsebesült! Azonnali segítséget kérek!

Érdekes, már nem is remegett a hangja. Határozottan csengett, még úgy is, hogy a lecsengőben lévő csatazaj és a torkát fojtogató jeges kéz elnyomta, visszatartotta őt.

- Vettem, Natsu-Yonseki. M-megy a segítség, azonnal. – válaszolt majdhogynem azonnal a négyes osztag hadnagyának, Kotetsu Isane hangja. Hangsúlyából aggodalom és zavarodottság csengett, sőt, Hoshiko még a felrúgott szék puffanását és Isane lábdobogását is hallani vélte, mielőtt a vétel megszűnt.

Hoshiko lassan felegyenesedett barátja teste mellől.

- Ne aggódj, Toki. Úton vannak. – suttogta gyengéden, és kisimított egy pár véráztatta tincset az alig lélegző fiú csukott szemeiből, mielőtt óvatosan a hátára vette volna őt. Érdekes módon, nem érezte őt nehéznek, egy cseppet sem volt sem fáradt, sem gyenge, pedig ő is sok vért vesztett: mostanra már el kellett volna vesznie az erejének.

Társaik, mintha megérezték volna a bajt, önkéntelenül is gyorsan véget vetettek addigi harcaiknak, és ösztönösen a Hoshiko-ra támadó lidércek visszaverésére koncentráltak, folyamatosan mozgó, táguló-szűkülő, csálé kört alkotva körülötte.

De Hoshiko csak a célt látta maga előtt. A csatatér eddigi egyetlen biztonságosnak tűnő pontját: a városrész valószínűleg egyetlen viszonylag egyben maradt házát. Földszintes kis viskó, az ablakok mind töröttek, a bútorok mind apró darabokra törve, a ház belseje valószínűleg egy félrement Shakkaho (vagy Cero?) támadás nyomán kiégett, a kárpitok egy része még mindig parázslott, az ajtók megperzselődve, keretükből félig kiszakítva belátást engedtek minden egyes szobára.

Hoshiko lefektette a hátán ernyedten lógó fiút a földre, majd körülnézett. A konyhai csap leszakítva hevert a szemben lévő sarokban, a csőből alig csepegett valami kis víz, a mosdó- és a vécékagyló apró darabokra törve változtatta akadálypályává a fürdőszobát. A házban egy fél centiméter nem sok, annyi textília nem maradt épen; Hoshiko a törülközőkre gondolni sem mert. Gyorsan vízre volt szüksége! Vízre, és valami anyagra, akármilyenre, amivel legalább a fiú arcát és nyakát letörölheti… Nem gondolkodott igazán, mikor felegyenesedett ismét, és ruhája ujját vállból letépte, majd az egyetlen lehetséges megoldáshoz, a konyhai csap siralmas maradványaihoz sietett. Csöpp, csöpp, csöpp. Mérhetetlen lassúsággal csepegett a víz, amit azonnal el is nyelt a shikakusho vastag anyaga.

Türelmetlenségében Hoshiko dühödten a csődarabba rúgott, mire abból megeredt a víz folyása, vastag sugárban ömlött a helyenként felszakadt padlóra, be a repedésekbe, majd eltűnt a ház alatt, a felszínen kis tócsát alkotva.

A lány kicsavarta a rögtönzött borogatást, és visszasietett Tokiiro-hoz, az utolsó pár centiméteren már térdével fékezett. Agya egy része feljajdult a nem éppen kellemes súrlódásra.

- Ne aggódj, Toki. – ismételte Hoshiko, és gyengéden a fiú homlokához nyomta a rózsaszínre színezett vizet csöpögtető textíliát. Tokiiro erőtlenül felnyögött a hideg érzésre, majd ismét elcsitult. – Ne aggódj. Minden rendben lesz.

A ház falát végszóra szakította át egy becsapódó test, lidérc vagy Shinigami… Hoshiko ösztönösen borult a sebesült fölé, testével védve őt a hatalmas robajjal rájuk zúduló törmeléktől. Szinte hallotta csontjai halk recsegését-ropogását… majd egy hatalmas ütést érzett a koponyáján. Sikolya bent ragadt torkában, mielőtt ráborult a sötétség. Elájult.

---//---

- Szerinted életben van?

- Biztos, hülyegyerek, nem látod, hogy lélegzik?

- Hé, kit nevezel te hülyegyereknek, seggfej?!

- Téged, marha-agyú!

- Ezért kifingatlak, te pöcs!

- Kérlek szépen, hagyjátok abba. Itt sérült emberek alszanak.

- I-igenis, Unohana-taicho!

Hoshiko résnyire felnyitotta a szemét, és óvatosan megpróbálta megmozdítani a karját. Érezte, az infúzió tűje finoman megrándult a karjában. A fény kellemetlenül szúrta a szemét, fájt még körülnézni is… jesszus, de élénkek a színek, aú, de fáj… ezek a narancssárgák… meg… pirosak… állj. Narancssárga és piros?

- Ichigo? Renji?

A fiúk egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt abbahagyták csendes dulakodásukat és szitkozódásukat, és mindketten tágra nyílt szemmel meredtek az immár őket kérdően fürkésző lányra.

- Hoshi! – derült fel Renji arca, és Ichigo sarkát letaposva botladozott a lány ágya mellé. – Basszus, többet ne ijessz így rám, hallod?!

- Ja, azt hittük meghaltál! – kontrázott rá a helyettes Shinigami. Hoshiko az orra alatt, halkan felnevetett.

- Aszitted meg tudsz tőlem szabadulni? Hidd el, még jó hosszú ideig a nyakadon leszek, Chibichi (2).

Ichigo fintorgott beceneve hallatán, de most az egyszer nem tette szóvá. Hoshiko óvatosan, sérült balját kímélve feltolta magát az ágyban, és körbefuttatta a szemét a körülötte lévőkön. Sok bajtársát látta köztük: nők, férfiak vegyesen, szőke, barna, még egy-egy vörhenyes hajszínű, és egy kopasz shinigami-t is fel vélt fedezni a tömegben, Unohana mintha kerekeken gurult volna, soha nem látott eleganciával siklott az ágyak között, arcán mosoly.

De egyvalakit sehol nem látott.

- Hol van Toki? – szaladt ki a kérdés a száján, majd visszafordult, elnémítva egymás szavába vágva mesélő barátai felé.

- Nos… - köszörülte meg a torkát Renji – Miután biztonságba vittem Himako-Chan-t, már nem voltatok sehol.

- Én hoztalak ide, de… - folytatta Ichigo - … de őt már sehol nem láttam. Sajnálom, Hoshi.

- Igen, sajnálja.

- Ahogy te is!

- Igen, persze, persze, én is sajnálom. De a te hibád.

- Nem is!

- Valld csak be, te vagy az oka!

- SRÁCOK! MI VAN TOKIVAL?!

A két shinigami ismét elnémult.

- Nem tudjátok.

- Nem. – ismerték el, a mély kórus sokáig visszhangzott a lány fülében. Visszaengedte magát a párnára. Lehet, hogy hiábavaló volt? Lehet, hogy valami baj lett… komolyabb, mint valaha… de akkor ő sem élhette volna túl!

- Hé, hé, hé! Ne- ne állj neki most bőgni itt nekem! – hördült fel Renji, és a lány kezének ütemes simogatásába kezdett. – Biztos jól van! Stramm kiscsávó, megoldja, hidd el! Istenem, csak ne sírj, mert akkor…

- Te is sírni kezdesz?

- Igen, én… VÁRJUNK! Ichigo, halott ember vagy!

- Ha utolérsz, páviánpofa!

Hoshiko felkuncogott, és szemével követte az erőltetetten, kesernyésen nevető Ichigo nyomában, dühtől vörös arccal nyargaló Renji-t. Tudta, ezért jön neki eggyel.

---//---

Éjjel, miután Unohana sikeresen kituszkolta az utolsó látogatókat is, csend borult a négyes osztag barakkjaira. Légy szárnya se rezzent, csak a sérültek halk szuszogása hallatszott. Béke honolt az egész szobában, mindenki mélyen aludt, pihente ki a sérüléseit.

Kivéve Hoshiko-t. A lány magában morogva, dühödten dobálta magát az ágy tetején, egy-egy vadabb mozdulatnál felszisszent. Hiábavaló volt az egész? Cserbenhagyta a bajtársait, hogy ápolhassa a sebesültet, szántszándékkal tönkretette a kedvenc Shikakusho-ját, elárasztott egy házat, ami amúgy így is – úgy is ledőlt volna, és mégis, mindezt hiába. Tokiiro eltűnt, mintha köddé vált volna. Ha legalább a testét megtalálták volna, ha legalább lenne bizonyíték arra, hogy halott! De nem, még az sincs, csak… egyszerűen eltűnt.

Mióta Ichigo és Renji kergetőzni kezdett, pályaként egész SeiReiTei-t és Rukongai nagy részét kijelölve, sokan járultak az ágyához. Isane, hogy kötést cseréljen; Kira és Iba, hogy megbizonyosodjanak, jól van; Hitsugaya kapitány és Rangiku (előbbi kényelmesen beballagott, utóbbi berobbant az ajtón, mire a fél terem felriadt, és többen leestek az ágyról) ugyanezért, Himako, hogy átadja a sebtében készített „jobbulást" ajándékcsomagját, a Hoshiko kedvenceitől roskadozó kosarat, és szomorú köszönetet rebegjen, bár Hoshiko őszintén nem tudta, miért…

A lány kimerülten vetette magát a hátára, és ép jobb kezével erősen bal vállára szorított, ahogy belenyilallt a fájdalom.

- A franc essen bele. – morogta az orra alatt, és félrefordult. A terem egyik végében lévő ajtó alatt kiszűrődő fénycsík vándorolt a padlón, ahogy az ügyeletes fel-alá sétálgatott a kis szobában: Hoshiko meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a parketta recsegése mellett még a fiú halk, tanácstalan motyogását is hallani vélte.

- Azt értem, hogy téged nem tarthatlak vissza… de… nem tudom, jó ötlet lenne-e ennyire felizgatni. Négy bordáját forrasztottuk össze, a bal karját alig tudtuk megmenteni, rengeteg vért kapott, agyrázkódása is volt, nem kizárt a maradandó károsodás sem… elvégre egy e-egész épület dőlt a hátára!

A másik férfihangot nem ismerte fel.

- Tudom, mit csinálok, Yamada. Engedj hozzá. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, élek.

Végül nyílt az ajtó. Hoshiko gyorsan behunyta a szemét, alvást színlelvén: az ajtóban, a fényforrásnak háttal, két alacsony férfialak jelent meg, egyikük kötések által felismerhetetlenül, másik a körmét rágva. És egyenesen Hoshiko ágya felé tartottak.

A lány érezte, ahogy az ágy megmozdul alatta, érezte Hanatarou kezének remegését a fémkeret párnája mögötti részén, ahogy minden bukkanónál feje kellemetlenül megemelkedett a párnán, majd visszazuttyant. Bár a fején körbetekert kötés sokat tompított, a kellemetlen lüktetés a halántékában fintorgásra késztette.

A fény felerősödött, majd kattant a zár. Földön húzott szék hangja, lépések, végül csend.

- Hirtelen nem is akarom felébreszteni. – szólt az utóbbi, rekedtesebb, bár melegen csengő hang. – Olyan békés.

Hoshiko megmerevedett, ahogy a hűvös kéz az arcához ért, halk nevetésre késztetve látogatóját.

- Még álmában is készenlétben áll, hehe…

- I-Inkább intézd el, amiért jöttél, és vigyük vissza! Kapitány kibelez, ha e-ez a fülébe jut!

Nofene, gondolta Hoshiko. Hanatarou a sarkára állt? Ezért mihelyst felépül, pezsgőt bont. Sőt, talán még őt is megkínálja. Bár ezt nem garantálhatja.

- Rendben, rendben, jesszus. Nyugalom, Yamada, nem eszik azt olyan forrón.

A kéz gyengéden kisimított egy tincset a lány szeméből.

- Szép, amikor alszik, nem?

- A-amikor nem terrorizál, minden perc gyönyörű.

Hoshiko elfintorodott, az utóbbi hang ismét felnevetett.

- Nincs szívem felébreszteni. – mondta végül. Tollkupak pukkant, papír zizegett, a golyóstoll suhant a papír rostjain, surrogó hangja egy pillanatra megtöltötte a szobácskát.

- Ezért hoztam el? – jajdult fel Hanatarou, mielőtt a zár ismét halkan kattant, és az ágy ismét megindult volna a lány alatt.

- Csak reggel add neki, miután magától felébredt.

- Felfogtam, felfogtam.

Hoshiko lehunyt szemhéjai mögött megforgatta a szemét, és mihelyst a léptek ismét elhalkultak, az oldalára fordult, ép karját a párna alá dugva, a sérültet pedig maga mellett pihentetve. Mire volt ez az egész jó, azon kívül, hogy megkocsikáztatták, rejtély marad. Bár, ha másra nem, arra jó volt, hogy szemhéja ólomsúlyúvá változzon, és gondterhelt, nyugtalan álomba merüljön.

--//--

Másnap reggel, szakítva a régi hagyománnyal, Hoshiko korán ébredt, mintha csak tudatalattija szadista játékot játszana vele: a falióra szerint még hajnali négy óra sem volt. Az egész kórház kongott az ürességtől, a horizont vöröses-rózsaszínben ragyogott a felkelő nap fényétől.

Hoshiko hasizomból, karjait kímélve ült fel, és megszokásból, baljával megdörzsölte álomtól bedagadt szemét. Várjunk csak. Nem itt kellett volna a fájdalomnak jönnie? Hol maradt? Tegnap éjjel még agonizált volna egy ilyen mozdulattól, akkor még azt kívánta, bárcsak lerághatta volna a karját… ejnye, Hanatarou éjjel biztos csinált valamit… a mindenit, ügyesebb a kissrác, mint gondolta. Hoshiko elismerően próbálgatta a karját, óvatosan még egy fejkörzést is megkockáztatott, miközben meztelen talpait a kövezetre fektette. A hideg kő kellemesen hűtötte a bőrét.

- Natsu Yonseki! Még nem szabadna felkelnie! Kérem, feküdjön vissza! – vékony kezek szorítottak a vállaira, és igyekeztek a lányt visszafektetni. Hoshiko lerázta őket magáról.

- El az utamból, Hanatarou. – morrant barátságtalanul. – Pisilni kell, és nem akarod, hogy itt bent menjek ki, ugye?!

A fiú mélyen elvörösödött, és azonnal elengedte a morcos lányt.

- Mire visszaérek, a ruháim várjanak az ágyon. Hazamegyek. – jelentette ki Hoshiko ellentmondást nem tűrően, és talpát durván a földhöz csapva, kislattyogott a fürdőszobába.

Így is lett. A teremben még hangos kivonulása sem tudta felébreszteni a nyugtatók és fájdalomcsillapítók mámorában álomtalan álmot alvó sebesülteket. Shikakusho-ja kimosva, frissre és ropogósra keményítve feküdt bevetett ágyán, mértani pontossággal a takaró közepén. Az egész incidensről csak egy vékony, gyakorlott szem számára azonban feltűnő varrat árulkodott az ing vállán; ahol rutinos kezek visszavarrták a leszakadt (öhm, jobban mondva teljes erőből, szándékosan letépett) ujjat.

Hoshiko nem zavartatta magát az esetleges figyelőktől, nyaka mögött kioldotta a kórházi ing kötőjét, majd kilépett az immár bokájánál fodrozódó anyagból. Orra alatt morgolódva bújtatta át fejét alsóneműjén, majd megigazította mellkasán. Durván rántotta magára az ismét régi fényében tündöklő inget - ám mikor nadrágjába bújt, a ruhadarab zsebéből valami fehér vitorlázott a földre. A lány összevonta a szemöldökét, majd lehajolt érte. Kíváncsian nyitotta szét a félbehajtott papírt: a lapon mindössze négy szó állt, jól ismert kézírással:

_Nem kell aggódnod értem._

A lány arcán gyengéd, megkönnyebbült mosoly terült szét, a kórházat már fütyörészve hagyta el, miután elhaladtában kedvesen összeborzolta a döbbent Hanatarou haját.

A hajnali, csípős levegő hangot repített felé:

- Gyere már ide, hogy lecsaphassalak, narancsfej! Az isten szerelmére, meddig akarsz még rohangászni?!

2009-11-20

(1) Jigokucho: Pokoli Pillangó? Hell Butterfly? Lefordítva nem hangzott volna jól, úgyhogy így hagytam ^^ Jigoku=Pokol, Cho=Pillangó/Lepke

(2) Chibichi: Ezt én találtam ki ^^ A „chibi" („kicsi") és az „Ichigo" szavak összemosva, jelentése körülbelül „kicsi-Ichi". Hoshiko beceneve Ichigo-ra, amit Ichigo förtelmesen rühell.

**A/N:** Ismét hangoztatom, Tokiiro és Hoshiko, Toki bármennyire szeretné, hogy másként legyen, csak barátok, viszont a kapcsolatuk nagyon szoros. Remélem tetszett, és várom a véleményeket! :)

Befejezés időpontja: 22:22. Az utolsó másfél oldalt már kicsit sietve írtam, fáradt is vagyok… de azért remélem nem lett rossz ;)


End file.
